United Fighting Chaps
|totalnations = 27 |activenations = 21 |percentactive = 78% |totalstrength = 107,526 |avgstrength = 3,982 |totalnukes = 0 |score = 0.71 }} Founding The United Fighting Chaps was founded (Dec 2009) by two guys from the same AA (Gary Leger & Ty Blaze) it was a long time brain child for both guys, some of the reasons behind choosing an MMA themed alliance theme 1. Dicipiline 2. Knowledge in multiple areas of training 3. The team building The two founders were both strong believers in the theory that hard work works and that you get out what you put in. As a result, UFC is a kind of reflection on both of there dedication a drive to succeed. Government Organization The UFC is run by two Champions then an cabinet of Corner Men which all hold ministerial positions in various offices with in the AA Charter Introduction We, the undersigned nation, in order to form a more perfect union (Originality FTW), do hereby agree to uphold the terms listed below in the hopes of establishing justice, fairness, and most importantly, LULZ. Article I: Admission Any nation, of any color, can gain entrance into the UFC as long as they are- •Not currently involved in any wars •Not on anybody’s ZI list •Not already in an alliance Article II: Government Organization The Champs The Champs i.e. the bosses. They are the leaders of this alliance and their word is law. The Champs are the final authority on all internal and external matters. Champs can create any office and appoint any member to that office on a whim. They have the right to revoke any policy change, and to veto any vote. In order to maintain a balance and insure that each problem is looked at from both sides there must always be two Champs. Champs are Champs until resignation unless the majority of the Cornermen and 75% of membership vote them out. The Contenders Contenders i.e. second in command. These are the veteran ministers who have excelled in their aspect of the alliance and have risen to become the Champs right hand men. When votes are called, the Contenders’ vote is equivalent to that of the Champs, however they lack veto ability. The Cornermen Cornermen i.e. the ministers. These are each a ruler of one aspect of the alliance be it foreign affairs or education. They are elected by the general populace once every 3 months. They must be nominated by either a Contender or a Champ. Each rules over their specific ministry and have the right to make minor policy changes in their realm. However these changes can be over ruled by a Champ or popular vote. The Corner The Corner is a collection of 7 members, elected by their peers, who have the power to make executive decisions on par with that of the Champs. Their decisions can vetoed by a Champ. These 7 members must at all times consist of- * 1 Champ * 2 Cornermen * 4 Regular members This system insures that the needs of the people are met as they have a majority. Elected corner remain in the corner for 3 months unless deemed incapable by a Champ or Contender and deposed. UFC Military The military is headed by the MoW. Each member of the UFC must report to his/her proper division on the forums and each division will have an officer, chosen by the MoW. Officers will help the MoW with war strategies, planning etc. Medals will be handed out by only the Champs. Rogues, Ghost, and Raids Any of our nations that attack ANY aligned or unaligned nation without the explicit go ahead from the MoW, Champ or Contender will be severely punished. Ghosts within our alliance will be attacked until their AA is changed. Tech raiding is to be kept at a minimum and may only be carried out after permission is granted by MoW, Champ or Contender. Article III: Disqualification Disqualification i.e. expulsion can take only by the hand of the Champs and Contenders, or popular vote. Article IV: Amendments to the Charter Any nation can submit an amendment to charter. The council will then vote on the amendment and then it will be submitted for vote between the Champs and Contenders. The Champs can amend the charter as long as 36 hour notice is given to all members before hand. Our Current Sparring Partners(Treaty Partners) * Protectorate with Argent * PIAT with USC